<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And She Means Everything To Me by witchesmortuary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892640">And She Means Everything To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary'>witchesmortuary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hilda only appears for a second, Madam Spellman - Freeform, but turned into fluff oopsie, it was supposed to be smut, madam spellman fictober, zelda and lilith are sickeningly sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda and Lilith have been sleeping together for 4 months now and Zelda is slowly falling in love but too scared to tell Lilith. But Lilith takes the opportunity after Black Mass to visit her; a talk about feelings ensues.</p>
<p>First Entry for the Madam Spellman Fictober hosted by singofsolace</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And She Means Everything To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be smut at first but then it took it turns and went to fluff. Oopsie. I hope you enjoy this!</p>
<p>Title and Lyrics at the end are from She by Dodie Clark.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a Sunday morning. Zelda and Lilith had been making out for almost an hour when Lilith finally rid the High Priestess of her short burgundy nightgown. She brushed her thumbs over her girlfriend's nipples and looked up at Zelda who straddled her hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda gasped into the kiss and buried her fingers in the brown locks. “You are insatiable.” she murmured against her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith grinned up at her and nipped at her bottom lip. “With such a beautiful witch how can I not be.” she wiggled her eyebrows and Zelda laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen of hell had her hands on Zelda's buttocks when they heard knocking. “Zelds? Breakfast is ready!” Hilda said and was about to open the door. With wide eyes, Zelda scrambled off of the Brunette and caught the door before it opened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be down in a minute. No need to come in all the time.” she poked her head out of the door and narrowed her eyes a little. “Can’t a girl have her privacy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilda tried to look through the door but was stopped once again and she huffed when she caught a glimpse of Zelda's pale hips that the auburn haired witch couldn't hide. “Alright, whatever. But whoever is in there can come down as well. Sabrina already left so there is enough left.” she smirked at her sister and went back downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda blushed scarlet as she closed the door and leaned against it. “You don't need to come down with me. She- We- ” Zelda started but was interrupted when she felt Lilith press against her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette kissed her neck and wrapped her arms around Zelda. “It's alright, Zelds. I’m not hungry anyway and I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do.” she explained and turned her, smiling at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda wrapped her arms around Lilith’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. “I’m sorry we were so rudely interrupted,” she admitted. They saw each other so rarely with how busy they were so every moment they got was important to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith chuckled and kissed her back. “No need to apologize. It's alright, darling. We are going to get dressed and I’ll come and visit you later.” she placed her hands on Zelda’s cheeks and stroked along her jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda closed her eyes with a smile and kissed her once again before Lilith separated from her and grabbed her clothes. The High Priestess stood there, almost speechless. “I-” she stopped herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. I never want you to leave. I want you to come down with me to breakfast. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She bit her lip and shook her head. She couldn't say that out loud, they had just found a comfortable stage in their … their arrangement. She didn't want to ruin it all now. She quickly disappeared in the En-Suite, leaving Lilith behind to get dressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day went by slow, achingly slow, and the throbbing between Zelda's legs barely went away and she felt agitated. During Black Mass was the only time she found herself to be able to focus. During the end, she caught something in her peripheral vision. She let her eyes drift when her eyes caught a red dress and she swallowed, trying to hide the smile. Her heart jumped when ice blue eyes looked directly at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda bit her inner cheek and ended the Black Mass, skipping over a whole paragraph. She knew that if she continued on, she would fuck it up. When everyone left, she turned to the shadowy figure with a grin, as she bit on her lip. “You can come out now, Lilith.” she said and leant against the podium.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith stepped out of the shadow and walked towards her, her finger trailing along the seats. “Aren't they usually longer?” she asked with a smirk and came to a halt in front of the High Priestess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda drew in a breath and chuckled as she turned. “Could you-” she indicated to the zipper. Lilith hummed and opened the zipper slowly. A shiver ran down her back as she felt Lilith’s fingers through the thin material. “N-Normally yes but since it's quite cold I decided to show mercy.” she stepped out of the robe and draped it over her arm. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith laughed and looked around the large room. It was kind of cold, she noted. “Can’t a girl visit her girlfriend?” she asked and out of her periphery saw Zelda stiffen, her eyes slightly widening. Did she say something wrong?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda swallowed. “A-Am I your girlfriend?” she asked as she busied herself with folding the robe with slightly shaking hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette frowned slightly and stepped behind her, her arms wrapping around her. “I thought- We never really talked about it but I thought so.” her nose nuzzled against Zelda’s jaw and kissed her cheek gently. “We don't have to. Put a label on it, I mean. If you're not comfortable with it.” she added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda’s eyes widened and she spun around. “No, I-” she bit her lip and avoided her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to be your Girlfriend. I do. But I don't want to lose you, lose this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That made Lilith frown. She did that this morning too, she noticed and wrapped her arms around Zelda’s waist, her hands finding their way to her lower back. “You…? You didn't finish your sentence this morning either. I did notice that, even if I didn't say anything.” she explained, a little worry etched into her face, unsure of what Zelda wanted, what she was thinking about. “I know that something is going on, Zelds. I am not stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said that!” Zelda defended, her eyes going wide, starting to fight the embrace but Lilith stopped her quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She brought her hands up to her cheeks. “I know, darling. I am not accusing you of anything. I am just saying, I notice when you're off. I notice when you're not feeling well, I even notice when your posture changes a little. I care about you, Zelda. A Lot. I understand if you don't feel the same but I want you to know that.” The demoness took a shaky breath and smiled a little. Hoping that this wouldn't push the other woman away. Slowly she removed her hands from pale cheeks and she saw Zelda shiver a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt surreal in Zelda’s eyes. All these months she had been repressing, ignoring her feelings and now it seemed like it was unnecessary? She pressed her lips together and leaned her head against Lilith’s shoulder, took a deep breath before she straightened her spine and looked into ice blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Zelda.” the words came out quiet, if it wasn't so quiet in the desecrated church, the redheaded woman might have missed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widened and she gasped inaudibly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She loves me. She loves me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tears started forming in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her forcefully, trying to hide her tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith stumbled backwards but caught herself, her arms wrapped around Zelda’s waist. Her right arm pushed red hair away and cupped the back of her head gently before she guided her towards the podium to push her against it. Her arm trailed over the thin silk fabric of her blouse as they separated slowly; her eyes never leaving Zelda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The High Priestess lowered her eyes which were still wide and bit her lip. After a few moments, she lifted her head and a smile crept on her lips as she saw Lilith; Lilith‘s lips swollen and her smudged lipstick around the brunette‘s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mother of demons smirked and brushed a red strand out of Zelda‘s face. ``Soo...I‘ll take it you love me back? Or did you just want me to shut up?´´</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The redheaded witch bit her lip and her eyes flickered to Lilith‘s lips for a second. ``I- I didn‘t want you to go this morning but I held back. I- I wasn‘t sure if it was my place.´´ she purposefully avoided the topic of Love, hoping that the other woman would drop it; almost scared to say the three words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And of course, Lilith noticed. She also noticed the fidgeting of her fingers, the flexing and the way she shuffled her feet a little. So she decided that she would drop it, for now. Zelda was obviously not ready for it and Lilith didn‘t want to pressure her. ``Well, just so you know. If at any moment you don‘t want me to go, or want to meet with me, just say it. Or in some instances, send a quick prayer. I will find time to join you, even if it‘s just sitting together. I don‘t mind.´´ she explained and brushed her fingers over Zelda‘s cheek, noting how the auburn haired witch slightly nuzzled into her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A low chuckled ripped through the High Priestess and she smiled into the hand on her cheek before pressing a soft kiss into Lilith‘s open palm. ``T-Thank you. But I wouldn‘t want to disturb your royal duties, Lilith. I‘m sure I can-´´ she started but interrupted by lips pressing against hers. Lilith pulled her closer, her tongue running over her bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the redhead could reciprocate the kiss, Lilith separated from her and placed her hands on Zelda‘s cheeks. ``I am the Queen, as you said. I can do what I want so if I want to visit my High Priestess randomly or because she would like to spend time with me then I can make that time, whenever I want. That, my dear, is one of the pros of being a Queen.´´ she pecked her lips and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda blushed slightly and surged after her lips for a second. ``A-Alright. Alright. Thank you and- and I‘d like to be your girlfriend.´´ she mumbled and after a little hesitation wrapped her arms around the tiny waist of Lilith to hug her, burying her face in her neck to hide her cheeks that blushed even harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demoness hummed and embraced her, her arms wrapped around Zelda‘s waist as well, a grin stealing its way on her lips. ``That‘s what I‘m here for, dear. And I would very much like to be your girlfriend too.´´ she kissed her cheek and chuckled when she felt Zelda burying her face even deeper into her neck. ``I love you.´´ she mumbled with an almost dreamy smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The High Priestess stiffened for a moment before relaxing, but not replying. All she did was kiss her jaw, making it known that she heard her but wasn‘t ready to say it back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too. I love you so so much. It almost hurt. Never let me go please.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She would say it back. Soon. When she was ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And she smells like lemongrass and sleep</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She tastes like apple juice and peach</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oh, you would find her in a Polaroid picture</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And she means everything to me</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yes, she means everything to me</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She means everything to me</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>- She by Dodie Clark</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡<br/>For more content/contact you can follow me on Twitter which is @/witchesmortuary.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>